


Love, Lust and Babies

by AoTandHomestuckAuthor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Corazon~~, Drama, Emotional Law, Insane Doctor, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Same-Sex Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, holy shit, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoTandHomestuckAuthor/pseuds/AoTandHomestuckAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im not even gonna. Read and you'll be surprised,I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Lust and Babies

Law pulled his hood over his head as he kept his head down. He and his husband, Eustass Kidd,had gotten into another fight. Most people would tell him that all young couples have fights every now and then. But this one was.....more heated than the rest they had shared.

About 6 months ago, Law was raped by a teenage boy named,Makoto. Just 3 months prior, he had given birth to his and Kidd's son, Posiden. And now, he was 6 months pregnant, with a girl. There had been four others inside of him, but they somehow, vanished within his womb after he was 15 weeks, without a trace. Though, he and Kidd were relieved to hear this. They surely didn't have enough money for quintuplets.

Anyways, the thing they fought about, is how Kidd acts fatherly towards the baby sometimes, and other times, he'll refuse to even touch Law's stomach when holding him. He neglected it, and Law was having one of his fowl mood swings. Things didn't go so well. Law snapped at him. Called him an oaf, slapped him across his face and said that he was going to leave until Kidd decided he wanted to father a child that wasn't even his.

Law refused to get an abortion or give the baby up for adoption. Upon finding out about the baby's existance, he instanly grew attatched to her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. And he wasn't going to let his stress hurt her either. Which is why he's going to the only place he could truly feel calm at. 

The scent of fresh coffee and desserts filled his nostrils as soon as he turned the corner. Donquixote Coffee Shop.

His good friend and former crush worked there all by himself. Whenever Law needed to vent, Corazon was always there to lend an ear. Corazon was so excited when he heard that Law was having another baby, but he was upset to hear he had gotten raped. But none the less, he called being the child's godfather.

He approached the see through doors and huffed a bit upon feeling the baby kick."Now? Can't you go back to sleep?" He whispered to his belly, getting weird looks from people.

He looked up and cleared his throat,before pushing open one of the doors open. It chimed, indicating someone was entering. It was pretty empty, besides a few college students on their laptops.

Corazon turned and grinned when he spotted Law. "Law! It's so good to see you!" He said,cooeing a bit.

Law narrowed his eyes as he approached the counter. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a baby,just because I'm having one."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it~! Your getting so big. Just like a balloon."Corazon said, hunching over for his elbows to touch the counter top, so he was at least eye level with Corazon. "What brings you here? Another fight with Kidd?"

Law sighed."How'd you guess?"

"What are you gonna do? You can't raise her on your own. And I'd hate for Posiden to have to go back and forth if you guys divorce."

"It's up to Kidd. Whatever happens depends on him."

Corazon sighed and stood to his full height."Want anything?"

"I'm craving chocolate cake with a Decaf Chai Latte,if you don't mind."Law said,rubbing his belly."Geez, she's kicking alot...."

"What'd you do? Shake her?"Corazon asked as he walked over to the coffee machine to get started on Law's order.

"No. Of course not! I'm not an idiot! I actually want her! Unlike Eustass...."He said, vision beginning to be blurred with tears. "She didn't even ask to be conceived...."

Corazon turned to him and sighed."Calm down, Calm down. Have you tried to talk to Eustass about the baby?"

"Of course I have. As soon as we found out about her. He said he didn't know how to feel about it and that makes me so angry. Why can't he act like an adult for once and make up his mind?!"

"Okay,Okay. How about I talk to him about it?"

"Corazon, you don't exactly act mature all the time."

"Yeah,so?"

"Nevermind. Just get my order ready so I can leave. I need to get some more fresh air."Law said,putting his elbow on the counter as he leaned against it. He let his free hand rest on his belly, feeling his child's movements.

Corazon frowned and turned back to the coffee machine as he finally got started on Law's order.


End file.
